El zapatero y la  lámpara mágica
by Higary
Summary: Yaoi sasunaru. Sasuke es un zapatero que tiene que soportar a su loco hermano Itachi. Un día mira volver de un viaje al príncipe Naruto, y se enamora de él a primera vista. Acción, romance , comedia, y mucho más XD
1. Chapter 1

Seehh, yo de nuevo, jeje, con un cuento de Naruto. Como quedó muy largo lo dividí en dos partes. Es una mezcla de "Aladino" con una película animada que no recuerdo como se llama (no es japonesa), pero se trata de un zapatero de piel blanca que siempre trae unos alfileres en la boca, quien se enamora de una princesa (está ambientada más o menos igual que Aladino), sólo recuerdo que el zapatero, en el doblaje aquí en México, tenía la voz de René García (Hanamichi, Hyoga, Vegeta), y cantaba con la princesa una preciosa canción que se llama "Am I feeling love?" (la cual por cierto estoy tratando de conseguir ¬¬). Espero les guste mi combinación, jeje. Se esperan comentarios, críticas, jitomatazos y demás. Ah, para quienes lean "El rey ninja", esta semana (no sé qué día) subiré el último capítulo (el inédito). Ahora sí... ¡¡A leeeerr!!

EL ZAPATERO Y LA LÁMPARA MÁGICA. PARTE I

Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy, muy, muuuuy lejano llamado Konoha, vivía un joven y guapo zapatero llamado Uchiha Sasuke. Él era una persona seria y reservada debido a que había perdido a sus padres desde muy pequeño, quedando sólo en compañía de su hermano mayor. Sasuke trabajaba como zapatero para poder ayudar con el mantenimiento de la casa, mientras que Itachi, su hermano, era el asistente de un escritor de libros titulados "Icha Icha Paradise".

Cierto día, el joven pelinegro caminaba por las calles, cuando de pronto escuchó sonar unas campanas.

-Miren, es el príncipe –oyó comentar a alguien

-Sí, el príncipe finalmente volvió de su viaje.

-Me pregunto si se habrá enamorado del príncipe o de la princesa del lugar a donde fue.

-Espero que no. Con lo bonito que es nuestro príncipe.

El menor de los Uchiha se abrió paso entre la gente hasta que pudo divisar un carruaje escoltado por varios hombres a caballo. Una cabellera rubia se asomaba por la ventana. El joven príncipe de ojos azules sonreía mientras miraba a la gente de su reino.

-Príncipe Naruto.

-¡Bienvenido, majestad!

-¡Qué bueno que está de regreso!

-Jeje, muchas gracias a todos –comentó aumentando su sonrisa, dejando cautivado al zapatero de ojos negros (y a varias personas más)

Sasuke volvió a casa, allí fue recibido por Itachi.

-Sasu-chan, ¿qué te sucede? -le preguntó

El menor no le hizo caso. Se sentó en una silla y suspiró mirando hacia la nada.

-Hey, Sasu-chan, ¿me estás escuchando?

Pero el menor lo ignoró.

-Sasu-chan, ¿qué te pasa?

-No te lo pienso decir.

Pero obviamente Itachi no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Sasuke estaba en el baño mientras afuera su hermano lo esperaba.

-Sasu-chan, dime.

-No.

El menor estaba arreglando unos zapatos mientras el otro lo miraba con cara de borrego triste.

-Dime, ¿sí?

-No.

Sasuke preparaba la cena mientras Itachi buscaba unos platos.

-¿Ya me vas a decir?

-Que no.

Sasu gruñón estaba recostado en su cama intentando dormir y hacer caso omiso a la ya irritante voz de su hermano.

-Sasu-chan, anda, dime, no seas malito.

-...

-Sasu-chan...

-¡Está bien, pero ya cállate!

-Jajajajajaa, sabía que cederías.

El menor suspiró y se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

-Hoy... me encontré con la persona más hermosa que mis ojos hallan visto. Su sonrisa es preciosa, y sus ojos azules... ahhhhh –vuelve a suspirar-. Desearía poder estar cerca de esa belleza...

-Ohh, nunca te había visto así, hermanito, y eso que eres popular con las chicas. Dime, ¿quién es la afortunada o afortunado?

-...

-¿Sasuke?

-... El príncipe...

-Ah, ya veo, el príncipe... ¡¡¿El príncipe Naruto?!!

-¿Cuántos príncipes más hay en Konoha, Itachi?

-Cielos, sí que eres de gustos exigentes. Pero es verdad, el príncipe es precioso, no te culpo por enamorarte de él, jeje.

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué no ves el problema? Él es el futuro rey de Konoha, mientras que yo –agacha la cabeza-... no soy más que un simple zapatero... Jamás podría estar a su lado.

-Sasu-chan...

-Tengo sueño, así que ya déjame dormir –y se tapó de pies a cabeza con una cobija

Al día siguiente, Sasuke despertó algo desanimado, pero justo cuando se disponía a desayunar, Itachi entró corriendo a la casa.

-Sasu-chan, adivina, el jefe me ha dicho que lo acompañe en un viaje para recabar información para su siguiente libro. Nos iremos hoy mismo.

-Ah... bien.

-No te preocupes, sé que extrañarás mucho a tu querido y bello hermano mayor, pero volveré pronto.

-Ajá, como digas –él seguía comiendo tranquilamente

-Ah, y mi jefe dijo que te consiguió trabajo en el castillo, porque el príncipe necesita un par de zapatos nuevos para la siguiente reunión con la reina del país vecino.

-... ¡¡¿Qué?!! –le escupió toda la comida en la cara a Itachi- ¡¿Cómo que me consiguieron trabajo con el príncipe?!

-Jeje, deberías estar feliz por tener a un hermano tan bueno como yo, y que además su jefe es amigo de la abuela del príncipe. Bien, yo me voy a empacar, tú ve al castillo, y aprovecha esta oportunidad. Con tu apariencia seguro que dejas impresionado a Naruto-san.

-Déjame en paz –y se levantó de la mesa con la cara roja

-Sólo espero que no te pase lo mismo que a mí... –murmuró con melancolía

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Naruto se encontraba en el jardín jugando con su zorro mascota.

-¿Sabes, Kyuubi? –decía acariciándole el pelaje- Desearía no ser un príncipe, así sería libre, y podría encontrar a una persona que me amara por lo que soy, no por mi posición.

-Disculpe, majestad –llegó un joven pelirrojo con uniforme militar-, el rey lo llama.

-Gaara, te he dicho que en privado no me hables con tanta formalidad.

-Eres el príncipe, así que aunque seamos amigos de la infancia no puedo evitarlo.

-... Entiendo...

-Vamos, que el zapatero está por llegar.

-Síp.

Sasuke caminaba dentro del palacio escoltado por un soldado de cabello negro y gruesas cejas.

-Recuerda, tienes que poner todo el poder de la juventud en tu trabajo, así todos llegarán a admirar tus creaciones, jajajajjajajajaja.

Sasuke sólo lo miraba con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

-Bien, es aquí –le abrió la puerta

En aquella habitación pudo ver a un apuesto hombre de cabello café y a un joven pelinegro muy parecido a él mismo.

-Majestad –hizo una reverencia hacia el pelicafé

-Qué bien que hallas venido tan pronto –le sonrió-. Jiraiya-san me dijo que tus creaciones son excelentes, así que te pido tu mejor trabajo para hacer los zapatos de mi hijo.

-Por supuesto –entonces notó la fría mirada que el otro le dedicaba

-Sai –habló el rey-, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

-Gaara fue por él, Iruka-sama.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un lindo chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Aquí estoy ya, papá –dijo caminando hacia ellos, entonces reparó en el otro pelinegro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante tan apuesto chico, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Sai

-Naruto –habló Iruka-, él se encargará de hacer los zapatos, así que por favor compórtate.

-Sí.

-Gaara, guíalos a donde el joven Uchiha pueda trabajar más a gusto.

-Como ordene, majestad.

Llevó a los jóvenes a otra habitación y allí los dejó solos, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke para que no intentara sobrepasarse con el rubio.

-Bueno –habló el pelinegro para romper el silencio-... primero tendré que tomarle las medidas, príncipe.

-Ah... sí...

Naruto se sentó en un sillón mientras el otro sacaba una cinta para medirle el pie.

- Vaya, su piel es tan suave –pensaba el zapatero-. Creo que tendré que agradecerles a Itachi y su jefe por esta oportunidad 

-Disculpa –el rubio estaba rojo-... ¿c-cómo te llamas?

-Eh –lo mira embobado-... Uchiha... Sasuke... príncipe...

-Uh... n-no me llames... con tanta formalidad...

Ambos se miraban fijamente con las mejillas cubiertas por un ligero tono carmesí. Siguieron en silencio durante buen rato, de vez en cuando se lanzaban fugases miradas, y sin que ellos lo supieran, estas acciones habían sido vistas desde la puerta por cierto pelinegro.

Sai caminaba con molestia. Entró de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba el rey.

-¿Sucede algo, Sai? –preguntó al ver la cara de su consejero

-... Su majestad, he estado pensando en que el príncipe ya tiene 18 años y sigue sin compromiso. Eso me preocupa un poco.

-Es verdad, pero Naruto no se ha enamorado de ninguno de los príncipes o princesas que le han sido presentados.

-El príncipe necesita de alguien que lo cuide, alguien en quien él confíe completamente... –ahora hablaba con tono insinuante

-Sai, tú muy bien sabes que Gaara ya está comprometido oficialmente con Lee.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Sai.

-Cofcof, eso lo sé, majestad, pero yo no hablaba de Gaara.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces de quién?

El tic aumenta y Sai pone una sonrisa forzada.

-Me refería a mí, Iruka-sama. Soy el consejero del rey, y además también conozco al príncipe desde hace mucho tiempo, le he tomado bastante cariño, así que me gustaría ser yo quien estuviese a su lado.

-He de admitir que eres buen candidato a la mano de mi hijo, Sai, pero Naruto será quien decida, ¿entendido?

-Claro, majestad –hizo una reverencia y pensó-. Naruto será todo mío, y por si se resiste debo conseguir aquél objeto. Ah, es verdad, el zapatero me será útil, jujujuju 

Sasuke había terminado con todos los arreglos necesarios, ya sólo faltaba que confeccionara los zapatos.

-Dentro de tres días los tendrá listos, príncipe –le dijo

-Gracias...

-Bien... debo irme...

-Ah... Cuídate mucho... Sasuke.

El mencionado se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos finos labios.

-Sí... igualmente...

Lee guió de nuevo a Sasuke a la salida. El pelinegro, mucho más animado, volvió a casa para ponerse a trabajar, haría unos zapatos que con tan sólo verlos, el rubio lo recordaría.

Por la tarde, Naruto estaba en el balcón de su habitación mirando el Sol ocultarse. Su zorro llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-Es extraño –comentó el príncipe-, pero él dejó una gran impresión en mí –sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo rojo-. Quiero verlo...

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante.

-Con permiso, majestad –dijo el pelirrojo entrando por la puerta

-Gaara, ¿qué te dije?

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. Naruto, ¿por qué no bajaste a cenar? Iruka-sama te estuvo llamando.

-Es que no tenía hambre.

-A mí no me engañas. Para que no bajaras a comer al menos un plato de ramen debe ocurrirte algo serio. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Descuida, estoy bien, Gaara.

-Mmm –lo miró sin creerle-... De acuerdo, lo dejaré por ahora, pero si quieres hablar sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Con su permiso, majestad –hizo una reverencia porque sabía que a su amigo le molestaba aquella formalidad

-Gracias, Gaara –sonrió vengativamente-. Ah, saludas a Lee de mi parte, por favor.

La cara del chico se tornó del mismo tono que su cabello. Miró seriamente al rubio y salió.

-Jejeje, es tan divertido molestarlo –suspiró-. Quiero verte, Sasuke –miró hacia su reino y sonrió-. Ah, ya sé lo que haré.

La noche cayó en el reino. Naruto esperó hasta que todos los sirvientes durmieran; se colocó una capa que le cubriera la cabeza y con sigilo salió al patio. Allí se escabulló entre los arbustos hasta toparse con un agujero que él y Gaara habían encontrado cuando niños. Antes de salir a través de él algo jaló su capa.

-Lo siento, Kyuubi –dijo acariciando a su mascota-, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo. Cuida de mi papá, por favor.

El zorrito miró con tristeza como su dueño huía del castillo.

Muy temprano por la mañana, la gente del pueblo salía a hacer sus compras matutinas. Naruto curioseaba en los puestos. Divisó a tres pequeños mirando las manzanas con ojitos brillosos.

-¿Tienen hambre? –les preguntó el rubio, a lo que los tres pequeños asintieron

Naruto tomó tres manzanas y le dio una a cada uno.

-¡Gracias! –dijeron los niños contentos marchándose a toda velocidad

El príncipe se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero el dueño del puesto lo sujetó del brazo.

-Mocoso, más te vale tener dinero para pagar lo que le diste a esos chiquillos.

-Eh... disculpe, pero yo no tengo dinero.

-¿No? –lo apretó con más fuerza- Entonces tendrás que pagarlo de otra forma... Auch –lo soltó al sentir un golpe

Unas monedas cayeron a los pies del individuo.

-Ahí tienes –dijo el Uchiha menor mirándolo fríamente-. Ahora déjalo en paz –jaló al chico y se fueron

El pelinegro lo llevó hasta una calle donde no había gente a la vista.

-¿Bien? –lo cuestionó- Al menos deberías agradecerme.

-Ah... yo... Muchísimas gracias, Sasuke...

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Porque –se descubre la cabeza- soy yo.

-Narut... Es decir, príncipe Naruto –el chico se sonrojó-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Sólo –deditos estilo Hinata- quería verte otra vez.

-Yo... tú... bueno... Vamos, Sasuke, aprovecha esta oportunidad ¿Q-quieres pasear conmigo...?

-Sí, me encantaría –contestó emocionado y avergonzado a la vez

Se volvió a cubrir la cabeza para que nadie lo reconociera, y tomado de la mano de Sasuke, se dejó guiar por el mercado.

-Toma –dijo el pelinegro dándole una manzana cubierta de caramelo-, a mí no me gustan mucho los dulces, pero mi hermano dice que sabe bien.

El rubio mordió un pedazo y lo saboreó gustoso.

-Síp, está muy rico –sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios para limpiar los restos de caramelo

Sasuke se quedó embobado por lo sensual (según él) de aquél movimiento.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Naruto preocupado

-S-sí, no tengo nada.

Continuaron paseando juntos todo el resto del día. Era curioso, con sólo haberse conocido el día anterior parecía que ambos habían estado esperando al otro durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al atardecer, los chicos se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol al lado de un pequeño arrollo.

-Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, Sasuke –le dijo el rubio feliz

-Lo mismo digo –no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara del chico-... Naruto.

-¿Eh? Es... la primera vez que me llamas sólo por mi nombre.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?

-Al contrario, me hace muy contento el escucharte pronunciarlo.

-Naruto...

Aproximaron sus rostros hasta sentir la respiración del otro, pero justo a milímetros de que sus labios se encontraran se vieron rodeados por un grupo de soldados.

-Que príncipe tan problemático eres –le dijo uno de ellos

-Shikamaru –el rubio lo miró asustado

-No debió salir de esa manera, príncipe.

-Lee.

-Majestad –agachó la cabeza al oír aquella voz tan seria-, será mejor que venga con nosotros.

-Sí... Gaara...

-En cuanto a ti...

El pelirrojo se paró delante del Uchiha, pero antes de poder lanzarle al menos un golpe Naruto se colocó entre ambos.

-Detente, Gaara. Sasuke no tiene nada que ver, yo lo obligué a que viniera conmigo.

-Pero príncipe...

-Déjalo, Gaara. Sería muy problemático que el jefe de la guardia real se ande peleando con un zapatero del reino.

Sasuke lo miró con molestia por aquél comentario.

-Tiene razón, Gaara –apoyó su novio, ya que le agradaba el pelinegro-. Lo mejor será regresar con el príncipe cuanto antes al castillo.

-Bien. Príncipe, vamos a casa.

-Sí –agachó la cabeza sin voltear a ver a su acompañante por ese día-. Lamento las molestias, Sasuke... Y muchas gracias por todo.

-Naruto...

Ahora fue el pelirrojo quien lo miró con molestia. ¡Ese plebeyo había osado llamar por su nombre al príncipe!

-Andando, majestad –intervino Shikamaru al sentir el ambiente tan pesado-. Capitán Gaara.

-Sí, volvamos.

Sasuke sólo se quedó allí de pie mirando como se alejaban. Apretó los puños con furia.

-¡Maldito chico sin cejas! Ya verás que me quedaré con Naruto.

De vuelta al castillo, Naruto se encontraba con la vista puesta en el suelo mientras su padre lo regañaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando!? –le cuestionó con mucho enojo- ¡Haz traído de cabeza a todos en el castillo!

-Lo siento.

-Sentirlo no basta. Por haber escapado de esa manera estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso. No podrás salir siquiera al jardín. Ah, y he estado pensando seriamente que quizá con una pareja se te calmaría esa hiperactividad e irresponsabilidad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Escucha, ya eres un adulto, a estas alturas, como heredero del trono, ya deberías estar casado, o al menos comprometido. (Higary: Y eso que sólo tiene 18 años O.O)

-...

-Quería que te enamoraras, hijo, pero si dentro de una semana no eliges a alguien digno, te comprometerás con Sai.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, papá! No es que lo odie, pero él es un pervertido.

-Hey, que estoy escuchando ¬¬ –dijo el pelinegro mirando a unos metros la discusión

-Pero si es la verdad, y lo sabes ¬¬ –dijo Naru observándolo

-Malo T.T

-Calmados los dos. Ya he dicho, Naruto, tienes una semana para encontrar a alguien digno de gobernar Konoha a tu lado. Ahora ve a tu habitación y medita sobre tu comportamiento, jovencito.

El menor, muy molesto, dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto –comentó el rey suspirando

-Descuide, majestad –dijo su consejero-. Tarde o temprano él tiene que aprender la seriedad necesaria para gobernar el reino –y sonrió mientras pensaba- Jujujuju, ya casi eres mío, Naruto. Ahora sólo debo asegurarme de que nadie interfiera 

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama haciendo caso omiso a la voz de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo –le decía-, pero también tú debes entender que eres el futuro rey de Konoha, y por lo tanto no debes actuar de manera egoísta. Además –puso cara molesta- no es conveniente que te relaciones con gente que no pertenece a la nobleza.

-¡No hables así de él! –le gritó- Tú no lo conoces.

-Naruto... no me digas que en serio te gusta ese tipo.

-¿Y qué si así fuera?

-Pues vete sacando esas ideas de la mente y busca a alguien de sangre noble, o si no terminarás casado con el pervertido de Sai.

-Déjame solo, Gaara.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden!

-Como desee, majestad –y salió de aquella habitación

Por otra parte, Sasuke se encontraba en su casa trabajando en aquellos zapatos para la persona que le había robado el corazón. Estaba muy concentrado hasta que oyó que llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Quién rayos será a estas horas? –comentó con molestia

Abrió y se topó con un chico pelinegro muy parecido a él, quien venía en compañía de un joven de largos cabellos grises que usaba lentes.

-Buenas noches, Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿No eres uno de los que trabajan en el castillo? –dijo con indiferencia

- Grr... Se nota que es Uchiha Cofcof, mi nombre es Sai, soy el consejero del rey, y él –señala a su acompañante- es mi asistente, Kabuto

-¿Qué quiere el consejero del rey de mí?

-Necesito tu ayuda para una misión especial, es simplemente ir a buscar un objeto muy valioso.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Jujuju, te gusta el príncipe Naruto, ¿verdad? –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos- No te culpo, él es bastante lindo, cualquiera se derretiría ante sus pies –la vena en la frente del otro chico amenazaba con explotar-. Si aceptas ayudarme sin hacer preguntas hablaré con el rey para que te permita acercarte a su hijo, y quién sabe, a lo mejor lo terminas conquistando. ¿Qué opinas?

Sasuke meditó las palabras de Sai. Había algo demasiado sospechoso en todo ese asunto, pero no podía negar que la oferta era bastante tentadora.

-Acepto.

-Excelente. Entonces andando, mientras más rápido mejor.

Los tres se internaron al bosque de la muerte, el lugar más peligroso del reino. Durante el camino, Kabuto iba explicando la misión a Sasuke.

-Lo que estás buscando es una vieja lámpara que se encuentra en lo más profundo de la cueva de las luciérnagas (Higary: Eli, tomé prestado el nombre de la cueva en "Dime..." n.n). Debes ser precavido, se dice que allí dentro hay muchos tesoros, pero no debes tocar ninguno, sólo la lámpara. Tendrás un límite de dos horas.

-¿Qué pasa si no salgo en ese tiempo?

-Pues... digamos que nadie ha salido para contarnos qué sucedería, jeje.

Finalmente llegaron a la cueva ya mencionada. Sasuke traía consigo una antorcha.

-Recuerda –dijo Kabuto-, sólo tienes dos horas.

-Ya lo sabes –Sai sonreía-, si lo logras te ayudaré con el pequeño príncipe.

Sasuke iba avanzando por el interior de la cueva. Era verdad lo que Kabuto y su copia barata, es decir, Sai, le habían dicho: las paredes de la cueva estaban llenas de distintas piedras preciosas, desde zafiros y rubíes hasta diamantes. Pero eso no le importaba al Uchiha, él sólo iba en busca de la lámpara, así podría tener una oportunidad con Naruto, además estaba seguro de que no le era indiferente al príncipe (Higary: Sasu es un vanidoso ¬¬). Llegó a una parte de la cueva que parecía estar iluminada por los rayos de la luna, allí se encontraban toda clase de tesoros como joyas, obras de arte, etc., y justo al final, sobre una especie de columna de rocas, se encontraba una vieja lámpara. Con cuidado se acercó a ella y la tomó con sus manos.

-¿Por qué querrá ese sujeto algo como esto? –se preguntó mirando curioso la lámpara

Dio media vuelta listo para marcharse, pero al dar el primer paso se tropezó. Para no caer se agarró de la pared, sin embargo lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sin querer arrancó uno de los zafiros que allí habían.

-Maldición, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

Un extraño sonido comenzó a inundar el lugar y el suelo comenzó a vibrar.

-¡Rayos!

El Uchiha salió corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de esquivar las piedras que caían sobre él. Siguió avanzando hasta divisar la salida.

-¡Deprisa! –gritó Kabuto

-¡Arroja la lámpara! –pidió Sai

Sasuke dudó en hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que aquél objeto tenía algo, sólo había que ver la expresión en la cara del consejero. De pronto, el suelo se quebró y el chico cayó por la grieta.

-¡Nooooo! –gritó Sai- ¡Mi lámpara!

-Hay que irnos, Sai-san –dijo Kabuto-. Alguien podría venir a investigar debido a todo ese ruido.

-Tsk, está bien. Maldito Uchiha, pero no importa, dudo que sobreviva después de esto, jajajajaja.

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Se encontraba dentro del cráter que se formó en la cueva, dado a la enorme profundidad le sería imposible escalarla y salir.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué haré?

Contempló la lámpara que aún tenía en sus manos.

-Bueno, quizá sirva para hacer algo de luz, aunque está algo sucia.

La frotó unos instantes, en ese momento el objeto se iluminó y el zapatero comenzó a rodearse de una cortina de humo.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Tras todo el humo apareció un hombre muy guapo de cabellos plateados, traía un ojo parchado y una máscara que le cubría parte del rostro. Y eso no era todo, lo que más sorprendió a Sasuke fue... ¡que estaba leyendo un tomo del Icha Icha Paradise! El mismo libro en el que su hermano ayudaba a su jefe a escribir.

-Jujujuju, no cabe duda que los libros de Jiraiya son los mejores –se percata de la cara con la que el chico frente a él lo veía-. Eh... cofcof –guardó su libro e hizo una reverencia ante el pelinegro-. Es un placer conocerte al fin, mi nuevo amo.

-¿Quién eres tú, pervertido? –le preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza

-Mi nombre es Kakashi –sonrió-, y soy el genio de la lámpara.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdón por el atraso, pero he estado tan ocupada con mis tareas que no me había dado tiempo de subir el capítulo (y también se me había olvidado este fic ¬¬0) pero aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior XD_

EL ZAPATERO Y LA LÁMPARA MÁGICA. PARTE II

-¿Qué? –dijo el pelinegro incrédulo

-Que soy el genio de la lámpara, y dado que tú la frotaste, ahora eres mi nuevo amo, y te cumpliré tres deseos, los que quieras.

-Creo que me golpeé la cabeza, ya estoy alucinando.

Sasuke se sentó recargando la espalda en el muro y cerró los ojos.

-Seguro que en cualquier momento dejaré de imaginarme que un sujeto pervertido está frente a mí Si fuera cierto rubio lindo no me importaría -sonrió al pensar aquello, pero se vio interrumpido de su ensoñación

-Hey, amo, hazme caso. Vamos, deja de ignorarme. Al menos dime tu nombre.

-Uchiha Sasuke... No puede ser, he comenzado a hablar con mi alucinación 

-Ya te dije que no estás alucinando –Kakashi le pellizcó ambas mejillas-. Y deja de ignorarme o las jalaré con más fuerza.

-Auch, suéltame –se sobó la cara-. De acuerdo, alucinación...

-Kakashi.

-Bien, Kakashi, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que dices la verdad?

-Mmm... Déjame pensar... Ah, ya sé –le pone una mano sobre la cabeza-... Veamos... oh, sí, lo veo, tus padres murieron cuando eras pequeño, ahora vives solo en compañía de tu hermano mayor que... ¡trabaja con Jiraiya! Genial, pídele tomos gratis para mí.

-¬¬

-Y... jejejeje, claro, entiendo, estás enamorado de un chico muy lindo de cabello rubio y ojos azules que tiene unos tiernos bigotitos que lo hacen parecer un zorrito –Kakashi babea-. Cielos, ese chico es tan sensual... y un príncipe, vaya.

-¡Deja de imaginarte a MÍ rubio!

-Pero qué celoso me saliste. ¿Entonces ya me crees que digo la verdad?

-Pues no sé...

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque se supone que eres un genio, no un adivino ¬¬

-O.O Como sea, por qué no pides algo para que veas que hablo en serio, te concederé tres deseos, los que quieras, siempre y cuando no rompan las reglas.

-¿Qué reglas?

-Regla #1: No puedo matar a nadie.

-Rayos, entonces me voy olvidando de desaparecer a mi copia barata y al cabeza de cerillo sin cejas.

-Regla #2: Tampoco puedo traer a nadie a la vida, el muerto, muerto se queda.

-... Bien.

-Y regla #3: No puedo hacer que nadie se enamore de ti, eso tendrás que conseguirlo por tus propios métodos.

-Ja, eso no será tan difícil.

- Qué chico tan poco modesto -pensó el genio- Esas son todas las restricciones que tienes, por lo demás cualquier cosa que pidas se te será concedida.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Ya sé qué es lo que quiero, pero antes que nada necesito salir de aquí.

-¿Entonces ese es tu primer deseo?

-Sí. Kakashi, deseo salir de esta cueva.

-Concedido.

El peliplateado tronó los dedos y ambos aparecieron en una isla paradisíaca.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos? –preguntó el pelinegro molesto

-En el Caribe. Las playas son preciosas –se comenzó a poner nerviosa al sentir el aura asesina de su "amo"-. Calma, calma, yo sé que quieres volver a Konoha, pero te traje aquí para que con calma preparemos tu segundo deseo, que apuesto mis poderes a que ya sé cuál es. Así que sólo dilo y pondremos manos a la obra –sonrió muy feliz

-De acuerdo. Mi segundo deseo: Kakashi, deseo que me conviertas en un príncipe.

-Jejeje, lo suponía: concedido.

Era una nueva mañana en el reino de Konoha. Naruto seguía preocupado porque si no encontraba a un prometido o prometida que su padre y abuela aceptaran, le obligarían a desposarse con Sai.

-Pero yo a quien quiero es...

De pronto a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de unas trompetas.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Príncipe –entró Lee a su habitación

-¿Qué es ese ruido, Lee?

-Parece que un príncipe acaba de entrar al reino con la intención de conocerlo.

- Genial, tendré que soportar a otro principito prepotente y mimado 

Por las calles de Konoha desfilaban un gran número de sirvientes cargando monedas de oro y piedras preciosas. Otros más iban haciendo malabares y danzando.

Desde la entrada principal del castillo, Iruka, su mamá Tsunade (Higary: Lo sé, es raro ¬¬), Sai y Gaara miraban lo que estaba sucediendo en las calles del reino. Parecía un enorme carnaval, el cual daba paso a dos imponentes y apuestos hombres a caballo, el más joven de cabello negro en cuya cabeza lucía una preciosa corona dorada, usaba elegantes ropas de color azul marino y blanco, una capa negra y montaba un enorme caballo de ese mismo color. El otro, un peliplateado vestido con ropas igual de finas, pero en color negro (y no traía capa), venía sobre un corcel blanco.

-Me pregunto quién será ese joven –comentaba Iruka mirándolos acercarse hacia ellos

-No tengo idea, pero parece un muy buen prospecto para Naru –dijo Tsunade sonriendo

- Grrrr sea quien sea lo mataré. ¡Naruto debe ser mío! -pensaba con furia Sai-Majestad, me parece una falta de respeto entrar a nuestro reino de esta manera.

-No digas tonterías, Sai –replicó la rubia-. Es sumamente interesante.

-Gaara –lo miró casi suplicante-, eres el jefe de la guardia real, debes de pensar lo mismo que yo.

-... Me parece que sólo es un príncipe al que le gusta llamar la atención –contestó con su seriedad acostumbrada

- No sé cómo pude esperar que Gaara me apoyara 

Después de tan impresionante entrada, Kakashi y Sasuke finalmente llegaron ante la familia real de Konoha.

-Es un placer estar ante el honorable soberano de tan hermoso reino –el peliplateado hizo una reverencia y le dedicó una mirada que puso nervioso al moreno

-¿Puedo saber quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el rey

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y él –sonríe al pelinegro- es el príncipe... Sasaki, del reino de Suna. (Higary: Sasaki es el nombre del hijo de Sasu y Naru en mi fic "El rey ninja")

-Majestad –Sasu se inclina ante él- Espero que no me reconozca , he venido aquí con la intención de conocer a su hijo, el príncipe Naruto.

-Supongo que será con fines de compromiso –intervino Tsunade

-Por supuesto, mis intenciones con él son serias.

-El príncipe Sasaki será joven –se metió a la conversación ahora Kakashi-, pero es un joven muy responsable, amable, comprensivo, cariñoso, sí, algo antisocial, pero se está esmerando en corregirlo...

-Kakashi mejor cállate ¬¬

-Sólo trato de ayudarte \

-Disculpen que intervenga –dijo Sai-, pero creo que es algo irrespetuoso llegar de esta manera y pedir sin más la mano de nuestro príncipe.

-Sai... –Iruka lo mira

-Usted sabe que sólo me preocupo por él, majestad, y no creo que esta clase de joven, sin ofender -intercambian miradas asesinas-, sea el tipo adecuado para Naruto-kun.

- Maldita copia barata, juro que te daré un puñetazo ¿Y tú sabes quién sería adecuado para él?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Ya basta!

Todos voltearon. Naruto, acompañado de Lee y Shikamaru, había hecho acto de aparición.

-¿Cómo pueden estar decidiendo mi vida? No soy un objeto.

Observó con curiosidad a Kakashi y luego reparó en Sasuke.

-Tú...

-Naruto –dijo Iruka-, él es el príncipe Sasaki de Suna –sonríe por la cara que su hijo tenía-, viene con deseos de comprometerse contigo.

-Ah...

-Es un placer –le besó la mano y alzó la mirada sonriéndole seductoramente-, príncipe Naruto.

El rubio se sonrojó, pero sonrió tímidamente.

-Igualmente, príncipe Sasu... digo, Sasaki.

Kakashi también sonrió por tan bella escena.

- Sasuke tenía sus razones para decir que no ocuparía desear que Naruto se enamorara de él 

Volteó la cara y se quedó embobado observando las facciones del rey, parecían tan finas y delicadas a pesar de ya tener un hijo de 18 años.

-Kakashi-san, le estoy hablando –decía Tsunade

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, disculpe, señora Tsunade.

-Le decía que será un placer para nosotros que se hospeden en el castillo –sonrió mirando a los chicos que seguían en su mundo sólo para ellos-, juju, parece que más pronto de lo que esperamos esos dos estarán juntos y felices.

-Concuerdo con usted, estaremos complacidos de poder quedarnos con tan buenos anfitriones –sonrió a Iruka como todo un galán, provocando que él se sonrojara y volteara la mirada hacia otro lado, todo hecho bajo la suspicaz mirada de su madre

-Muy bien –habló Tsunade-, hijo, Naru, deberían enseñarles a Sasuke-sama y Kakashi-san habitaciones libres donde puedan descansar.

-Sí –respondió el rubio

-Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, acompáñenlos

-Como ordene, Tsunade-sama –contestaron los tres y se fueron

-¿Y cuál es tu opinión de todo esto, Gaara? –preguntó la rubia una vez estuvieron ellos dos solos

-Eso es algo en lo que no creo que deba inmiscuirme, Tsunade-sama.

-Tonterías, si prácticamente Iruka y yo te criamos junto con Naruto, eres como otro nieto para mí, así que habla con confianza.

-Bien... Me pareció que Naruto, digo, el príncipe, no fue el único que quedó impactado con los recién llegados.

-Eres de la misma opinión que yo. Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes, jajajajajaja, iré a beber sake para celebrar.

El pelirrojo la miró con una gota en la cabeza, luego sonrió ligeramente.

-Pero si ese príncipe es capaz de hacer feliz a Naruto, entonces todo estará bien.

Cayó la noche en el reino. Sasuke y Naruto habían acordado reunirse en el jardín para dar un paseo a la luz de la luna.

-Sasuke -llamó Naru caminando entre los arbustos

-Tardaste -le regañó con una sonrisa mientras le sujetaba la mano

-Es que me costó trabajo burlar a Gaara y Shikamaru.

-Gaara es ése pelirrojo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-No me agrada -dijo con evidentes celos

-Jeje, no te preocupes -se abrazó a él-. Gaara es mi mejor amigo, y además está comprometido con su querido Lee. Por cierto que a él después debo agradecerle por ayudarme a escabullirme.

Sasuke acarició con cariño la mejilla del rubio y se acercó a sus labios.

-¿Está bien? -le preguntó

-Adelante -pegó sus frentes-. Te pertenezco... desde el primer momento en que nos vimos.

Un pequeño remordimiento de conciencia afloró en el pecho del pelinegro, pero estaba tan cerca del príncipe que lo traía loco que no pudo contenerse más y lo besó con pasión. Al sentir el contacto de sus labios, Naru dio permiso para que el Uchiha colara su lengua dentro de aquella boca con la que había soñado desde que lo vio volver al reino. Por su parte, el rubio rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos. Cuando se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno, Naruto jaló del brazo a su acompañante y lo guió hacia una zona del jardín que quedaba fuera de la vista de cualquier guardia. (Higary: Cofcof, adivinen para qué ¬//¬)

Mientras tanto, Iruka se encontraba en su oficina revisando los últimos detalles de unos papeles. Estaba muy concentrado en ello hasta que escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

El peliplateado entró a la habitación con una sonrisa (o al menos eso parecía, porque tenía la boca tapada).

-Oh, todavía está trabajando, Iruka-san, disculpe si lo molesté.

-Descuide, ya casi termino.

Iruka y Kakashi paseaban por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Llegaron al balcón que daba al jardín contrario de donde estaba la otra parejita (todo planeado por Kakashi, claro).

-Tu reino es hermoso, Iruka-san.

-Gracias, pero yo solo no he logrado esto. Toda la gente de Konoha ha colaborado para... –se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada del peliplateado

-¿Sucede algo? Te pusiste todo rojo.

-No... no es nada, en serio.

-Iruka-san... –comenzó a acercarse a la cara del rey

-Kakashi-san... ¿qué está haciendo...?

-No tengo idea... sólo sé que me gustas mucho –dijo antes de cortar el espacio entre sus labios

Al día siguiente, Iruka se encontraba en las nubes, ignorando lo que Sai le estaba diciendo.

-Majestad –dijo ya harto-, por favor hágame caso.

-Ah, perdón Sai, ¿decías algo?

-Le estaba comentando sobre el príncipe Naruto.

-Sí, sí, creo que Naru ya eligió pareja, así que alégrate, no tendrás que casarte con él.

-Pero...

-¡Síiiii! ¡Por fiiiiin! –oyeron unos gritos afuera. Segundos después, Tsunade irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada y trayendo consigo a su nieto y a Sasuke- Hijo, prepara el sake, que estos dos han decidido casarse.

(Higary: Hey, eso rimó n.n)

-Creo que ya no podían esperar más –añadió Kakashi con una sonrisa

-Pero me parece que es demasiado pronto... –intentó protestar Sai, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

-No te preocupes por mí, Sai, estoy totalmente seguro de mis sentimientos.

Todos los demás comenzaron a festejar muy emocionados, y justo en ese momento, el consejero pudo ver algo brillante que colgaba del cinturón del "príncipe Sasaki".

- Ese sujeto tiene la lámpara –pensaba el consejero real-... Conque es ese zapatero, ya decía yo que era muy sospechoso. Entonces el tal Kakashi debe ser el genio. Jujuju, debo obtener la lámpara a como de lugar 

Entrada la noche, Sai se mantenía vigilando la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. Vio al pelinegro salir y escabullirse en la recámara del príncipe de Konoha.

-... Seguro que sólo es una visita nocturna –murmuró para sí-. No creo que vaya a hacerle "eso".

Iba decidido a buscar la lámpara, pero unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Naruto le llamaron la atención, así que se acercó para escuchar mejor.

-Ah... Sasu... sí, ahíii...

-Mmfggh... eres delicioso...

-¬... Argghh, maldito lado pervertido yaoiesco que tengo –decía al tiempo que se jalaba del cabello-. Tengo que ir por la lámpara...

-Ahh... más fuerte...

-Ahh... Naru...

-¬ Bueno... espiaré un poquito más.

Después de asegurarse de que la parejita había terminado con su acto de pasión, Sai entró en la recámara de Sasuke y comenzó a buscar por todos lados la lámpara.

-¿Dónde rayos la puso? –rebuscó entre todos los cajones y finalmente la encontró oculta en el armario

En otra habitación, Kakashi dormía plácidamente sintiendo el calor de cierto rey que descansaba en su pecho (Higary: Kakashi y Sasuke son muy rápidos ¬.¬). De pronto el peliplateado abrió los ojos y con sumo cuidado salió de la cama desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Y acto seguido apareció en otra habitación.

-¿Me llamaste? –preguntó dando un bostezo, pero se detuvo al ver al pelinegro frente a él-... Tú no eres Sasuke.

-No –Sai sonrió-, yo soy tu nuevo amo. Así que cumple mi primer deseo: quiero ser el rey de Konoha.

Sasuke se despertó por los fuertes golpes que daban a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naru despertando también

-No sé –le contestó vistiéndose-, quédate aquí.

Abrió la puerta y dos soldados lo apresaron.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto –dijo otro-, quedan arrestados por órdenes del rey.

-¡¿Qué?! Debe haber un error.

Otros dos soltados sujetaron al rubio.

-Suéltenlo –gruñó Sasuke-, no se atrevan a tocarlo.

-Jajajaja, miren nada más al Uchiha bastardo.

-Sai... –murmuró sorprendido el más joven

Por otra parte, más soldados traían apresados a Iruka y Tsunade.

-Sai –dijo Iruka-, ¿qué rayos crees que haces?

-No debería hablarle de ese modo al rey de Konoha –sonrió despectivamente

-¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el rey de Konoha.

-Pues ya no –de entre sus ropas sacó la lámpara, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido-, ¿verdad, Kakashi?

-Kakashi... –susurraron el Uchiha y el "ex" rey

-Lo siento, Iruka, Sasuke, pero él encontró la lámpara.

-Así es. Y será mejor que todos escuchen bien –miró a Sasuke-, este supuesto príncipe no es más que un pobre zapatero que fingió ser alguien más para poder acercarse a Naruto.

-¿Qué? –murmuraron Tsunade y su hijo

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza al sentir la mirada preocupada del rubio.

-Llévenselos a los calabozos –ordenó el nuevo rey-. Para ti, mi pequeño Naru-chan –lo sujetó del mentón-, tengo otros planes.

A los tres los encerraron en una celada.

-Conque un zapatero, ¿eh? –comentó la rubia

-Lamento mucho haberles mentido –se disculpó el joven-, pero no había otra forma de que pudiera acercarme a Naruto.

-... Pero si tu eres un zapatero –habló Iruka-, entonces Kakashi...

-Es el genio de la lámpara que ahora tiene Sai. Lo que debemos hacer es buscar la forma de salir de aquí y quitársela.

-En nuestra situación actual lo veo muy difícil –dijo la mujer

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Los tres voltearon y miraron a Gaara, quien traía las llaves de la celda.

-Rápido –dijo el pelirrojo-, Lee y Shikamaru han ido en busca de Naruto.

Sentado en el trono real, Sai miraba a Naru, el cual se negaba a obedecerlo.

-Naru-chan, no quiero lastimarte, no a ti.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces deja libre a Sasuke, a mi papá y a mi abuela.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. En fin, como veo que no quieres obedecerme... Kakashi.

El genio apareció leyendo uno de sus libritos.

-¿Llamó usted, amo?

-Sí, quiero que cumplas mi tercer deseo.

-¿Tercero? –cuestionó el rubio-, ¿y el segundo?

-Cofcof –el pelinegro se sonrojó levemente-. Le pedí la colección completa del Icha Icha Pardise versión yaoi.

-Al menos tiene buen gusto, amo –dijo el genio sin dejar de leer

-Jujuju, lo sé. Ehm, como decía; Kakashi, quiero que cumplas mi tercer deseo: has que Naruto se enamora de mí.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron el peligris y el príncipe

-Disculpe, amo, pero no puedo cumplir ese deseo, va contra las reglas.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes cumplirlo?!

-Sí, mire, es que hay tres reglas y...

-Ahora Lee –ordenó Shikamaru escondido tras una puerta

A una velocidad sorprendente, el guardia de las enormes cejas cargó al príncipe y lo sacó de la habitación.

-¡Guardias! No dejen que escapen.

Mientras ellos los perseguían, Gaara y Sasuke entraron a donde estaba el nuevo rey.

-Regrésame esa lámpara –dijo Sasu con su mirada fría

-Si la quieres ven por ella.

-Sai –habló el pelirrojo sacando una espada-, no te olvides que no en vano soy el jefe de la guardia real.

Atacó al pelinegro, pero este se defendió con su propia espada.

-Y tú no olvides, Gaara, que era yo quien practicaba contigo.

Ellos dos seguían peleando. Naruto y compañía se habían librado de los guardias y luego de toparse con Iruka y Tsunade, decidieron volver en ayuda de Gaara y Sasuke.

-Naruto –habló el Uchiha al verlo-, ¿estás bien?

-Sí.

-¡Cuidado, Gaara! –gritó Lee

Sai le había hecho perder su espada y lo amenazaba con su arma apuntando al cuello.

-Irónico –dijo el pelinegro-, nunca había logrado vencerte.

-No es que me vencieras, sino que me tropecé –dio una patada a la lámpara que traía colgando en el cinturón y ésta salió volando varios metros

Tanto Sasuke como Sai corrieron hacia ella.

-Vamos, Sasuke –gritó Kakashi-, tienes que recuperarla.

-Hey, deberías apoyar a tu amo –usando su espada detuvo los movimientos del zapatero

Sai se inclinó lentamente sin dejar de amenazarlo con su arma. Justo cuando iba a tomarla, un grito le llamó la atención

-¡Ya detente, Sai!

-E-esa voz –tartamudeó y volteó buscando a su dueño, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación-... Itachi...

Aprovechando la distracción, Sasuke tomó la lámpara y corrió hacia los demás al tiempo que Gaara y sus dos compañeros desarmaron a Sai y lo inmovilizaron.

-Jejeje, eres un amargado y gruñón –decía el peligris abrazando al Uchiha menor-, pero prefiero tenerte a ti de amo.

-No te pases de listo. Aniki, ¿qué haces aquí?

Pero el mayor no le respondió; se encaminó hacia Sai y se detuvo delante de él, fue entonces cuando decidió responder la pregunta de su hermano.

-Vine a detener las locuras que por mi culpa ha estado haciendo mi ex novio.

-¿Ex novio? –dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Es un poco tarde para eso –Sai sonrió con prepotencia-. ¿No fuiste tú el que me engañó con ese pintor llamado Deidara?

-Lo siento –se disculpó-, sé que yo tuve la culpa.

-¿Lo sientes?, ¿después de tres años sin dignarte a darme una explicación te apareces ante mí y me dices que lo sientes?, ¿tienes idea de cuánto te odio?

-No me digan que Sai hizo todo esto por venganza –murmuró la rubia

-Eso parece –contestó su hijo

Itachi se volteó a ver al rey.

-Iruka-sama, aceptaré mi responsabilidad por todo lo que él ha hecho, ya que fue mi culpa que se volviera de esta manera. Pero por favor, le suplico que no lo ejecute.

-¡Sigues igual de idiota! –el pelinegro se soltó de Gaara y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Uchiha mayor- No tienes por qué decir esas tonterías, yo aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos. Sólo –sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-... yo sólo deseaba hacerte pagar por todo el daño que me hiciste... Por una noche de pasión con ese pintor, arruinaste el año que habíamos compartido.

Dejando a la pareja resolver sus problemas (vigilados bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias, y es que todos tenían curiosidad por ver en qué acabaría esa historia), Kakashi miró a Iruka y luego a Sasuke.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –le preguntó al chico

-No estoy seguro, pero al menos quisiera que cumplieras mi último deseo.

El genio sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

-Adelante, príncipe Sasaki. Acuh –se sobó la cabeza adolorido

-Eso te lo mereces por payaso ¬¬ Bien, Kakashi, mi tercer deseo: deseo que seas libre.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?

-Sí –y sonrió de medio lado

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa y tronó los dedos. La lámpara brilló, y luego cayó al suelo.

-Ah... ¿es todo? –preguntó Sasuke

-Claro, ¿esperabas algo más deslumbrante?

-Pues de hecho sí.

-Sasuke –el mencionado volteó a ver a Tsunade, quien lo miraba seriamente-, Iruka y yo fuimos testigos de lo mucho que te interesa Naruto –el rubio se colgó al brazo del Uchiha-, y como sabemos que él también te quiere mucho, estamos dispuestos a aceptar que te cases con mi querido nieto aunque seas un pobretón.

-... Gracias ¬.¬

-Sasuke, soy tan feliz –el rubio se pegó más a él

-Y ustedes dos –siguió la rubia percatándose de que el ex genio y su hijo ya estaban lanzándose miraditas-, no crean que anoche no se escuchaban los ruidos que hacían –Iruka se sonrojó y Kakashi sonrió con su ojito feliz-. No entiendo por qué sencillamente no dicen ante los demás que se quieren.

-Eh... bueno... –Iruka seguía rojo, así que Kakashi lo jaló hacia él y le dio un beso digno de película

-¿Deduzco que tengo un nuevo papá? –comentó Naru sonriendo

-Jejeje, así parece –respondió el peliplateado-. ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

-¿Qué va a pasar con él?

Itachi y Sai seguían mirándose fijamente.

-Sai –lo llamó con severidad el rey-, lo que hiciste fue alta traición, y sabes cuál es la condena para ello.

-Claro que sí –contestó con serenidad

-Pero –interrumpió Naru la conversación-, también es cierto que siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo. Sí, eres un pervertido...

-¡Oye!

-Sin embargo –continuó-, igual que Gaara, desde pequeños solías cuidarme y jugar conmigo, y sé que en esas ocasiones eras sincero.

-Naruto...

El rubio miró a su padre, quien asintió.

-Sai, quedas destituido de tu cargo de consejero real. Y para asegurarnos de que no volverás a traicionar al reino –Naruto sonrió-, a partir de hoy te quedarás bajo la vigilancia de Uchiha Itachi, que tengo entendido trabaja con Ero-senin.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó el ex consejero

-Sai, hace tiempo me dijiste lo siguiente: "Nunca entregues el 100 de tu corazón, sin importar que te prometan la luna y las estrellas, porque al final el dolor será mucho peor". Supongo que en ese tiempo acababas de terminar con Itachi-san –su amigo asintió-. Finalmente entendí por qué lo dijiste, y puedo asegurar que tú no pensabas realmente eso, sólo estabas dolido.

El mencionado agachó la cabeza, Itachi le rodeó los hombros son un brazo.

-Lo que hiciste es algo muy grave –continuó el rubio-, pero de no haber sido por eso yo no podría estar ahora con Sasuke, y mi papá y Kakashi-san no se habrían conocido –se acercó a Sai y le agarró la cara con ambas manos-. Sai, ya es tiempo de que te olvides del rencor, además –se acercó a su oído y le susurró- tú sigues enamorado de Itachi-san –esto hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara

-Bien –dijo el Uchiha mayor-, creo que ya es hora –alzó a Sai en brazos y se lo cargó al hombro

-¡Itachi-baka! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame! –forcejeaba el menor

-Jejejeje, Naruto-kun –se miraron-, yo me encargaré de él, a cambio te dejo a mi hermanito –y diciendo esto se fue con Sai, quien aún pataleaba para que lo soltara

-¿Y bien jovencitos? –preguntó Tsunade mirándolos, a lo que Naru se volvió a agarrar del brazo de Sasuke- Iruka –Kakashi se le había pegado como una lapa a su hijo-, creo que debes avisar que nuestro revoltoso príncipe finalmente encontró a alguien.

-Y que el rey también se consiguió un guapo y sexy hombre con el cual gobernar –añadió Kakashi sonriendo con su ojito feliz

(Sasu: Tengo una duda) (Higary: Adelante, Sasu-gruñón) (Sasu: ¬¬ ¿Qué pasó con el deseo de Sai de ser el rey de Konoha?) (Higary: Ah, es que cuando Kakashi quedó libre se deshicieron todos los deseos que cumplió, excepto el de la colección yaoi Icha Icha, esos libros se los quedó él y se repartieron la mitad con Sai u) (Sasu: o.O)

De esa forma una semana después, Iruka se casó con Kakashi (Higary: Insisto, son rápidos O.O), y la nueva pareja anunció el compromiso oficial de Naruto con Sasuke, lo cual a muchos sorprendió porque el Uchiha no era de la nobleza, mientras que otros (en su mayoría mujeres) quedaron fascinados con la joven pareja.

Para celebrar el rey organizó una fiesta en el castillo, a la cual todo el reino fue invitado. Tsunade y su viejo amigo Jiraiya ya estaban bastante ebrios; a lo lejos Naru pudo ver a Gaara platicando con su prometido a la vez que ambos vigilaban para mantener el orden; el pelirrojo presentó a Shikamaru con su hermana Temari, la cual al parecer era exactamente del tipo favorito del joven problemático; Itachi y Sai bailaban muy pegados el uno al otro, bueno, Sai intentaba huir mientras Itachi se lo pasaba de lo lindo viéndolo forcejear sin éxito.

-Naruto –lo llamó Sasuke-, ven.

Lo guió hasta un balcón donde estuvieran a solas.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-Te quería dar esto –le tendió una caja en cuyo interior se encontraban unos bellos zapatos hechos por él mismo

-Son hermosos, muchas gracias –lo abrazó y se contemplaron tiernamente

-Te amo –dijo el pelinegro

-También te amo.

Iban a besarse, pero un grito tras ellos los hizo separarse.

-¡¡Naru-chan!!

-Waaaaaaa. Itachi-san, no me asustes –le dijo el rubio

-Jajajja, lo siento –lo jaló del brazo-. Pero quiero bailar con mi cuñadito.

-Ah, pero –miró a Sasuke

-Descuida, mi hermano puede bailar con mi lindo Sai –y se llevó al rubio casi a rastras

Los dos pelinegros se observaban fijamente.

-Ni creas que bailaré contigo, Uchiha bastardo.

-Como si yo quisiera bailar contigo, copia barata.

-¡No me ofendas comparándome contigo!

-¡Ya quisieras parecerte a mí!

A lo lejos, Iruka y Kakashi los miraban discutir.

-Como dice Shikamaru –dijo el rey-, qué problemático.

-Es verdad –el peligris lo abrazó feliz-, pero ya se acostumbrarán. A lo mejor hasta terminan siendo amigos.

-¡¡PRIMERO MUERTO!! –los oyeron gritar

Definitivamente la vida en Konoha iba a ser muuuuy interesante a partir de ahora.

FIN


End file.
